Thanks a Lot, French Class
by VerySimple
Summary: *HIATUS until Degrassi hiatus is over* But this is still 100 Maya/Campbell oneshots/twoshots. I don't know how long this will take but I will finish this. Maya and Campbell have been my precious babies to ship for far too long, even before they were on screen. I don't normally pre-ship but when I do, it's Camaya.
1. A Lame Frat House

It was a loud day in the Matlin house. Today, for once since her rebellious streak, Katie was home and she brought Jake Martin, for whatever reason. And they were playing tic tac toe in the other room before, quietly. And then, Marisol trotted in with Mo and it turned into a loud game of Candyland. Mo and Jake were still arguing about the first game, third game in.

Also, Tori and Tristan were over. They were supposed to be studying sheet music with Maya but her mom had them watching Four Weddings with her all day in the living room. Their instruments were long forgotten. Every few seconds, she heard Tori gasp out all the air in her longs and yell something about what her wedding should be like. Or maybe, it was Tristan. Sometimes it was her mom.

Then, a few feet away, there was Cam and her dad who were talking intensely about something that seemed important, but her dad didn't appear homicidal. Tori and Tristan did, slightly glaring at him every couple of seconds, but everything was fine when Maya trudged upstairs to go to her room.

She was supposed to be studying her music, did she mention that? But it was sort of impossible with all that noise downstairs. It sounded like some sort of frat house, a lame one but a frat house nonetheless. And playing her cello, like she was supposed to, didn't really help diminish all the noise. She felt like the Grinch on Christmas.

Frustrated, Maya laid face down on her bed, listening to Tori and Tristan gushing about a butterfly release, Mo moaning about being eaten by an evil licorice man, and Cam… wait a second, she didn't hear him anymore… Maya raised her head and found herself facing the very same boy on her mind leaning on her door.

"Maya?" he asked quietly. "Why are you upstairs?"

"It's loud down there. I wanted to practice." Maya complained, a whine in her voice. He gave her a sympathetic look as he sat down at the edge of her bed while she sat up. She sighed, downtrodden.

"Do you want to practice at my house? It's empty." Cam offered.

Maya narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you trying to seduce me?" Cam laughed.

"If I was, I would have suggested that a long time ago." Maya rolled her eyes at him. "But no, I know music is important to you and if one day you get stuck waiting for me after hockey practice, then I can use this to counter your cleverly and thought-out argument with."

"Wait a minute-"

"Hey, where is Maya?" Maya heard Tori question from downstairs. Cam shushed her, smiling. As Katie and her crew made a chorus of uncertainty, she heard Tristan scoff.

"Is she with Campbell? We're supposed to be practicing sheet music, this is so not cool!"


	2. Pride Part 1: The Ice

**PRIDE PART 1-**

**AN: Set in the future, after Showdown. Yes, I reused Sadie and Jess because Degrassi obviously isn't good at using what the have and reusing (looking at you Tori Jeremiah) and yes Ari is a real (well... not made up by me) character on the team, which is called the Toronto Ice Hounds according to a Munro interview. At least, that's what the Wikia says. **

* * *

"How are they doing?" Maya asked one of the other girls in the stands, Sadie, as she came back from the bathroom. The first time Maya ever when to see a sports game, was to see Cam play, so needless to say all the ins and outs of preparing for a game, starting the game, running the game, and how to win the game were quite alien to her at first. Thank god there was Sadie here, only one year her senior and on the basketball team, to show her the way. Sadie sighed, sipping the hot coffee in her cup. Maya gave her the look. "That bad?"

"Crap...Maya, we're still tied with Bardell. And you missed it, Baker just slammed down on the ice really hard. They said he hurt his knee or something. I think they're suffering his loss. Or something." she recapped, handing Maya the hot tea she was holding for her. Maya cringed. She always forgets how dangerous any sport could be.

"Is he alright?" Maya asked Sadie. Sadie waved her hand flippantly.

"He's fine, just not for this game. You should have seen it, that Becky Sunshine girl, his sister? She almost went on the ice, spouting out a Bible verse."

"I'm never going to the bathroom again." Maya shook her head as the Ice Hounds lost the puck. Again.

"Ugh. He wasn't even really playing this game anyway, so it shouldn't be that big a deal, you know!" Sadie said, exasperated.

"Then I can't even begin to comprehend what has them all down for the count, I just hope they figure it out and soon." Maya countered, taking a sip of her tea. God, it was so cold in this arena. Why did ice have to be so cold? Who said that would be a good idea?

"I think it's just that team mentality thing. They became a family or whatever. Haven't you ever watched the Mighty Ducks or Miracle on Ice? Even Remember the Titans or hell, maybe even The Sandlot." Sadie explained.

"Trust me, between my sister and Cam, I've seen every sports movie known to man and I get that team mentality thing." Maya deadpanned. Sadie snickered before they lost the puck. Yet. Again. Sadie groaned out loud with the rest of the Degrassi crowd.

"They better shape up. I really don't want Ari all upset tonight." Sadie complained giving a sympathetic look to their team getting creamed by Bardell before the coach called for a short timeout. Like that would help.

"It's alright, baby!" Sadie yelled, putting up a heart even though she must knew that Ari couldn't see her. Once the game was back in play, Maya groaned, this wasn't going to end well, she didn't believe it would for a second. She hopes Cam won't be too disappointed… there was like one whole minute left…she took a sip of tea.

Suddenly, one of the newer hockey girls, Jess, around her squeaked.

"Saunder's got the ball… puck!" she said. Maya looked up and gasped, Sadie almost spilled her coffee.

"Go Saunders!" they all called. "Go, go, go!" Maya joined them in shouting, definitely the loudest… she was sure she looked like a right idiot in the Toronto Ice Hounds colors and Katie's huge scarf cheering with Sadie but she didn't care.

She was also sure that when that puck hit that goal and that buzzer buzzed, and he took off his helmet while in the midst of all his proud teammates looked up in the stands for her and smiled, or what she imagined to be a smile with that mouthguard … that was one the best moment she's ever been a part of.

* * *

"You did phenomenally." Maya said, a while later. She waited for him to get out of the locker room, standing with Sadie. Sadie and her were really, really, cold and shivering but Maya smiled when he exited the place all the same.

He smiled brightly at her and reached down- not that far but still, to hug her. Suddenly, he picked her up, and swayed her slightly. His wet hair also got her wet, which didn't help the cold. But she felt warmer in his arms. Maya laughed a little, drawing away from him, only a little bit.

"Your hands smell." she wrinkled her nose and he laughed at her.

"It's the gloves, you know." he explained, without need, and Maya rolled her eyes at him, she knew that. He placed her on the floor again, and she stuck close to him to combat the cold.

"Good game, Saunders." Sadie said, teeth chattering. Cam smiled at her and thanked her, lacing his fingers with Maya's. A second later, Ari exited the locker room all happy and elated, screaming and covering Sadie in a huge hug that had her legs around his waist. Then they started making out. Maya gave Cam a look and he smiled even wider, beginning to run down the hall.

"Bye Sadie, see you next time!" Maya called, as she was dragged down the hall with her very excited boyfriend.

"Bye!" Sadie called afterwards. "Next time, I'll try to get you in heels!"

"Doubt it!" Cam called back for Maya and she laughed along with him, disappearing with him in the night.


	3. Pride Part 2: The Music

**AN: Okay, who else didn't know that the Matlins had another, even older sister? Because I didn't. Thank you Wikia, you feed my inspiration every day~**

**Pride Part 2  
**

* * *

"Hey Cam." Katie said loudly, looking down at nowhere but her phone, when she answered the door. Cam smiled at her politely even though she obviously didn't see him and he was kind of upset. He moved to step inside but Katie pushed him back as she dug around in her pocket for a while. Finally, Katie smiled and produced two ear-plugs.

"They're my back-ups. You might need them, Maya's practicing again." she explained, dropping the pink ear buds in his hand. He stared down at them.

"Thank, Katie."

* * *

Maya seemed to be deep inside one of Beethoven's symphonies when he reached her room. He was so quiet and her She didn't even look up when he entered the room. Her cello was her main priority in this moment. Her bow dipped and fell and curved and it hit what he assumed to be all the right notes... it was incredible watching her like this.

Here, she was focused. She was driven, she was talented. It was just her and her cello, her in the music. It was in the way her hair fell in her face and she bit her lip while playing and her forehead creased in concentration. He found it a bit sexy. In fact, he found it attractive enough to almost forget why he was here and why he was upset.

Knocking on her open door, Cam waited for her to look up. When she did, she jumped a bit and blinked as if she was entering a whole new world. He raised his eyebrows at her and she gasped, looking at the time. It was 6. A half hour after she was supposed to meet him at the Dot. Oops.

"I'm so so sorry. I just... and the cello..." she stuttered. He sighed in a resigned way. Maya looked down at her cello for a second. "I just... I wanted to practice. I was rusty."

"That was rusty?" Cam finally said after a pause of silence. Maya gave a tiny smile and looked down again.

"Please don't hate me too much. I didn't mean to stand you up, I swear." Maya asked of him, avoiding his gaze. Campbell stepped forward, reaching her spot in the middle of the room. He reached forward and placed a finger under her chin, so she'd look up at him, in his eyes. Maya swallowed.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you..." he admitted. "And I know you didn't mean to stand me up. Music is important to you and I get that, especially since next year you're definitely getting on the Grade 11 Band. I'm proud of you."

Maya smiled brightly. He couldn't help but grin back at her. He leaned down slowly, eyes on her lips and he was almost there... when a cough came from the hallway. He stopped abruptly and turned to face his doom by the hands of Katie Matlin.

"Campbell, I hope you know everyone in Toronto can see you towering over my 15 year old sister who is in 9th grade, right now." Katie said in her authority voice. Maya bit her lip and looked down.

"Well not towering. You're not that much taller than her." Katie added, walking off. Maya couldn't help it and let out a big laugh.

Cam turned to her, tickling her side a bit. "That's not funny!"

* * *

"Why are you here?" Owen asked, chewing on his gum noisily. Cam was here at Degrassi, after 6 PM, for a reason. One he considers to be very good, and an important one. He really didn't want Owen here to mess anything up.

"It's the Spring Concert. Maya's on the band. And you knew that. You're here because?" Cam asked, even though he really didn't care. Just wanted him to go.

"It's the Spring Concert. Tris is in that stupid band. You knew that." Owen sneered. Cam rolled his eyes. "Mom and Dad made me come, again to support his flamboyant lifestyle or something. Thank god this is my last one. No more for me."

"Nah. Tristan's gonna be in the play this month. You'll have to go to that." Owen groaned, plopping in the seat next to Cam dramatically, which Tori had ordered him was specifically for Zig. So, he'd rather Owen didn't because Tori kind of scared him. His parents probably aren't missing him that much. Lord knows he wouldn't.

"Quiet, everyone, we're about to begin."' Ms. Oh's voice sounded lightly. "We'll start with our Grade 9 Band."

And with that, all of the freshman walked out but all he could see was Maya. Her hair was straightened, by Tori, and she was wearing a white dress with a black belt. He couldn't stop staring, even when Owen was groaning about Tristan wearing a "full blown tuxedo while playing the goddamn French horn, which is obviously the gayest of all instruments" .

* * *

Two hours later, Cam woke Owen up from his nap. Owen did wake up and yawns something of a goodbye-slash-thank you before staggering off to find his parents or crash into a teacher or two. Cam honestly didn't know anymore.

Cam shook his head at his departing body but didn't focus long. Here came Maya, with Tristan and Tori flanking her. She's glowing like a star and laughing at Tristan's impression of Owen snoring. When she played, she was in a world of her own. She was bigger than life, she was amazing, incredible, and unforgettable in her own way.

"Hey, lover boy." Maya's mom called from behind him. "Give this to her, she likes the color purple." And she pressed a purple flower in his hand, before smiling at him widely. He thanked her and she winked as she left, making him blush a bit.

But when she reaches him, with a flower her mom gave him, Maya's smile makes this the best moment in the world.

* * *

**Okay, as of now, I'm taking prompts/requests. Pleeease guys?**


	4. Locker Room Talk

**AN: My first request on Tumblr comes from an anon named girsh, she said. She asked for future, smutty-ish sexually active Camaya with Tori being too curious, Tristan being indifferent, Zig being adhdhedhj no and locker room talk. Now, I tried to keep it T-rated, Girsh and I never really got locker room talk, but yet it's basically dialogue so... I don't know, I filled it though.**

* * *

"I'm not telling you that."

"Oh yes, Saunders, you are."

"No!"

"Why not!"

"Because I don't want to!"

Nate rolled his eyes at Cam, and looked to Luke hopelessly. Cam looked down at his clothes to avoid the teams' hot and troubling gazes. He heard someone sigh deeply, which made him look up.

"Look, Cam. You've been dating the girl for a year three months. It's your time, now Cam. You have to spill the beans about her. It's law." Ari said. "And I'm being seriously, I think I actually made one of you guys write that down somewhere."

Cam rolled his eyes. He hated this kind of stuff. In the first month of their relationship, they went through hell and back because of these guys and then when everything cooled down and people graduated, they got so invasive and pushy. It was weird.

"You have to tell us the three basic things." Ari said gleefully. "Is she a virgin, how far you guys have gone, and is she a screamer. It is on this piece of paper we found in Donahouge's locker dated September 5th or 3rd, I really can't tell. Bro, this is some fucked up handwriting."

* * *

"I'm not saying one word until you get off this topic, Tori."

"Oh, yes, Maya you are."

"No!"

"See! Now, tell me!"

"Should I be here for this? I mean, cleaning the band room for extra credit isn't that important." Zig asked, his hands pressed to his ears. Tristan and Tori rolled their eyes at him. Maya shook her head no at all of them, for the first time in her life wanting to leave the band room as fast as she can.

"Okay, Maya. You and Saunders have been going out for fifteen whole months and while I admit he was not nor is not my favorite person in the whole world, you are one of them and you two must have done something and I really want to know!" Tor whined, holding on to Maya's shirt. "No, I need to know."

"I don't." Tristan said, focusing on his French horn. "But I don't really care, so..."

"Why do you need to know?" Zig asked his girlfriend. Maya raised her hands up in exasperation. "Yeah! Thank you, Zig!"

Tori raised an eyebrow at him. "FYI, Zig, this is my best friend here."

Tristan made a noise in the back of his throat and whipped around to face Tori. "Excuse me?"

* * *

"You're lying, Saunders." Ari shook his head. Cam groaned.

"Why is it so hard to believe that we don't do anything. Bag on Luke, he's been after Jenna for years!" he complained. Luke threw a towel at him, and Cam caught it. Luke rolled his eyes before he spotted something on his teammate's neck... a tiny dark sort of thing...

"You want to know why it's hard to believe that?" Luke asked. "Because, Cam, there's a hickey on your neck."

* * *

"You two haven't done anything? Nothing at all, behind the scenes for a year?" Tori said skeptically once she explained to Tristan that Maya was her best girlfriend, Zig was her boyfriend, and he was her best friend.

"It's honestly nothing you haven't seen before." Maya shrugged, cleaning off a clarinet.

"Maya... what's that on your neck..." Tristan asked, craning his head to observe his friend. "Is that a bruise...?"

Zig scrunched his nose. "No, Tristan, that's a-"

"Hickey! Maya Matlin, someone gave you a hickey."

* * *

"Damn it Maya." Cam complained under his breath as his teammates began to call out things at him. Rancid, dirty things.

"Okay, you lied to us!" Ari stated, shaking his head.

"Tell us the truth now, how far have you gone?" said, punching him.

Cam rolled his eyes. "Not that far."

"Is she a virgin or was she a virgin?"

"I don't know."

"How could you not know?"

"I didn't ask and she didn't tell. "

"That means you almost did something."

"No it doesn't."

"Well, why the hell not, Cam?"

"Because it's not just my decision, you know."

"So she's a prude, like Luke and his luscious little sister?"

While Luke was pounding the guy who said that, Cam answered. "No, she's not."

"So she's a freak. You know... it's always the quiet ones."

"No, she's not and don't get any ideas."

"What, do you think she's ugly or something?"

"No, she's beautiful."

"Are you gay?"

"Yes, Owen. Yes, I am and I'm fucking your brother in your bed every time you're not home, okay?"

"Fuck you, Saunders."

"No thanks."

He took off his undershirt to change and ignored the new catcalls about the scratches on his back.

* * *

"I'm literally going to kill him. TorI really don't feel comfortable-"

"How'd you get the hickey, Maya!"

"You should know that already."

"Okay look, I can go-"

"Zig, sit down. Three against one is better than two."

"How far has it gone? Are you still a virgin?"

"No, I'm half of one."

"That's not funny, those exist! Like that Holy Mary."

"Becky would slap you for that."

"Tristan, quiet. Maya, tell us how far you've gone? Who would we tell? We really don't have anyone else who cares."

"Not as far as you probably think."

"Is he a virgin?"

"I guess so, I don't really know."

"Why in the name of hell not?"

"Because I didn't ask and he didn't tell me and it's not important cause it's only been three months."

"But you have a hickey!"

"We got carried away, but that not that far!"

"So you did something! Or is he a bible thumper. He gives off that vibe."

"See! Tris knows his bible thumpers."

"I'm just so uncomfortable right now."

"He's not a bible thumper. He's just a gentleman. And even when I'm ready, it'll be his decision too."

"So it is him. Is he not hot to you anymore?"

"No, he is."

"Is it you? Are you feeling insecure about your body again?"

"Yes Tori, I'm getting lipo Monday morning."

"Goddamn it, Maya."

Maya stood tiptore to place a music sheet on a top shelf, and Zig groaned once her shirt rode up to reveal some strange things about her alabaster skin.

"Maya, there's like prints and stuff all over your hips."

* * *

When he left the locker room, he made sure to be the first one out so he could pick Maya up from the band room and run before anyone on the hockey team could get to her. He raced down to the band room, and bumped square into her as she was leaving.

"Maya!" he hissed. "You gave me a hickey, and you don't even want to know about my back. It looks like an Etch-a-Sketch." He grabbed her hand guided her to the door, spotting Ari in the distance.

"Oh yeah, Cam? Well look! My hips look like a grubby four year old grabbed them." Maya stopped when they turned a corner and lifted her shirt up a little. He raised his eyebrows at her apologetically and she shoved him.

"Do you know what Tori and them have been doing to me all afternoon? Well... Tori and not so much Tris and not Zig for that matter have been questioning me about our sex life and whether it exists or not."

"So has the hockey team, Maya!" he said. Maya sighed, leaning foward to bury her face into his neck, frustrated.

"Maya, honey, I love you but this is how we got into this mess in the first place."

"Shut up, Campbell Saunders."


	5. I'm A Girl, Aren't I?

**AN: My friend Hunter dared me to write this. This is a ridiculous break in my schedule to write this gift to him. Sigh.**

* * *

"I'm going to walk Maya to her Astronology Club, okay? See you in like ten minutes." Tori said to Zig, who nodded and waved bye to them. Tori sighed, hanging on to Maya's arm. Maya sighed and held on to her as well, walking down the science hall.

"How are you feeling?" Tori asked gently. "I know the audition didn't work out... again and those asses have been on your tail about your bo-"

"I'm over that. Both of those things. There's a million other bands. And seriously, I'm 14. My breasts are absolutely none of their business." Maya answered. Tori smiled sadly.

"I wished I defended you." Tori admitted quietly and Maya shook her head.

"They are scary. I don't blame you."

"Good, and while you're still developing, I'm stuck like this forever." Tori groaned. "These things are never going to grow unless I'm getting pregnant. And that's a no right now."

Maya laughed, entering the science room which was virtually empty since the Stargazers wasn't the biggest club at Degrassi. Tori gasped and Maya looked up, about to ask her what was wrong.

Red jacket, red jacket, red jacket... there was a hockey player here. Oh god.

* * *

"Hey Cam, you're going to be late for the Star-_gay_-zing club?" Owen said, releasing Cam from a headlock. Rolling his neck, Cam sighed.

"Yeah. I have to go so..." he said, shrugging on his jacket and walking away from his team as fast as he could. Dallas whistled and he knew it was Dallas's whistle because his body screeched to a stop involuntarily.

"Saunders, you will never guess who I just saw walking down the science aisle. Frizzy Little Matlin and her cleaning lady, Tori." Dallas grinned. "Did you know Mini Matlin was in your little astrologay club or whatever."

"No..." Cam said truthfully. "I didn't know that, and I won't talk to her okay. We won't be friends."

"No, my friend you will be doing the exact opposite." Dallas grinned.

"But...why? I don't want to mean to her. Can't I just ignore her? She was nice." Cam mumbled. Dallas rolled his eyes.

"It's not her, alright? It's her sister. Katie and her friends actually. They disrespected me, and when one of us gets dissed, we all get dissed. And now we need to make her pay. We're going to do that, using her little sister."

* * *

Tori crossed her arms and glared at him. "Do you want me to fight him? I'll do it. This one's small, I can take him." Maya smiled, looking down and laughed. Tori gave her a look. "You think I won't?"

Maya shrugged. Tori placed her bag down on a nearby table and grabbed Maya's hand, dragging her to where the hockey boy sat. Maya rolled her eyes at Tori's insistence.

"Excuse me?" Tori said sharply and the boy jumped, facing her. "I'm Tori Santamaria, this is my friend Maya Matlin and if you make her life hell in here, I will perfectly plan and execute your demise. Because when you mess with her or Tristan or Zig or any of my friends, you die."

"Well... I..." the boy stuttered, looking at the door. Maya wanted to turn her gaze but didn't want to miss a second of this.

* * *

God, now he had two girls on his case. Although... Maya wasn't saying much. Cam looked out of the door and saw Owen and them, gesturing widly.

"It's not my fault she's flat as the skateboard your boyfriend rides on. Maybe he's actually ridden her a few times, I don't know." he said, immediately regretting each syllable. Tori's jaw dropped and she reached her hand back, probably to slap him. He squeezed his eyes shut in preparation because God, _why_ did he say that. Though the snickering boys in the hallway did a good job of answering that question.

He waited for the slap but soon opened his eyes, tentatively, as Maya spoke.

"Wait a second, Tori." Maya said, clearly irritated. "You don't think I have boobs?"

Cam swallowed and didn't answer, just reluctantly shaking his head no. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm a girl, aren't I?"

All of a sudden, her hands reached to the bottom of her shirt and pulled up before anyone could stop her. Now he was sure that the guys didn't give a shit if Maya heard them, because they were really loud now. Tori's hands went to her mouth in shock and Cam's eyes didn't know where to go because he was pretty sure Maya Matlin was flashing him.

* * *

She was glad she wore her black bra today. She was so sick of all this teasing and it was driving her crazy, crazy enough to pull up her shirt. She let it fall after a couple of seconds, to be met with Tori's heavily amused face and Cam, who looked like... well how was she supposed to know? She didn't care either, she proved her point.

That meeting, Cam was the first out of the room. Maya, being the last.

* * *

**AN: That was short. But it's for Hunter so...**


	6. One Kiss Could Ruin a Life

**AN: So Katherine asked for their first kiss. Right on, Katherine.**

* * *

Maya finished her ice cream quickly and placed her half of the 5 dollars on the table, sighing in content. She and Campbell had been, well actually, Tristan and Campbell have been talking a lot on FaceRange and he apparently asked her to hang out one night. And it took much urging from Tristan to miss the Toronto City Orchestra play the first night, like her mother and her had planned, to play 100 Questions with Campbell. But once Katie informed her that Maya had a "date" (which Maya denied), although Katie didn't seem none too pleased about it, her mom was very pleased to hear it. Especially since it was with a cute, all-star hockey player.

"Favorite movie?" Cam asked her and Maya looked down, pursing her lips in thought. It was like this every time someone asked her what her favorite movie was, every movie on Earth suddenly didn't exist to her, so she went with the first one she remembered, besides _Miracle on Ice_ which is what he said his favorite was.

"Rocky Horror." she said as they stood and he raised his eyebrows in question, chuckling.

Maya shrugged. "I was a very mature thirteen year old when I watched it with my sister." She admitted, as he opened the door to the Dot for her, exiting. She and him had been hanging out after his hockey practices for a little over a week now. She liked his company and all, and Tristan liked when she had information, but she was getting this feeling in her gut... a very familiar feeling once felt for a mophead skateboarder who is now dating her best friend but-

He shook his head at her. "You're a complicated girl, Maya Matlin."

She snorted. "Not really. And hey, it's your turn... hmm... what's your favorite color?" Maya asked. Cam turned to look towards her. She followed suit, looking up at him. He slowed down their pace. Getting to know a person was like music... what attracts us to them is their melody, and his melody was doing a good job of drawing everyone in. He had this kicked homesick puppy thing going on for him and as she got to know who he was, she learned his lyrics. She liked the song he sang.

"Blue." he answered the question she almost forgot about, and Maya immediately looked down again, a healthy blush painting her face red. She had blue eyes, she had blue eyes... oh god. She looked back up and smiled a wavering smile at him.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" he asked Maya after a second. Maya smiled, now she was in her element. This was something she could talk about without being flustered or embarrassed.

"I want to play in the Philharmonic Orchestra. I don't care what I play, preferably cello though." Maya said brightly, her excitement was seeping through her words. Cam smiled at her enthusiasm.

"That's in New York, right?" he asked and she nodded vigorously. She began going on and on about how it was worth it and the wonders of the orchestra and how it felt so good to be able to make such beautiful sound using an instrument, and he just couldn't help it. He stopped walking altogether, leaning on the wall of the Dot, and watched her. She paused, confused and stepped back towards him, a question on her lips. Cam reached and grabbed Maya's hand. Pulling her forward, he inched her closer to him., her eyes wide.

Maya didn't know how much she wanted to kiss him until she was really this close to kissing him. She felt dizzy and like throwing up and she didn't know how kissing him would make that any less gross but then, she pulled herself away when one more inch would have done it. She held her finger up between his and her lips.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, panicky. Cam still smiled at her, a bit shyly.

"I'm trying to kiss you." he answered quietly and Maya nodded dumbly, her eyes subconsciously dropped to his lips.

"T-that's what I thought you were going to do." she mumbled shyly. "But... I have to get home like now before my da-"

"Maya, it's 7 o'clock."

"Well...I just, oh god." Maya stuttered as he moved closer... and closer... and then she pulled away, groaning.

"Sorry, I just really want to kiss you." Cam said, his hands in the air and distanced himself from her like he had just been reprimanded by a cop. Maya wrung her hands, and he's never seen an actual person do that before. Maya swallowed, turning to him.

"I sorta... maybe want to kiss you too." she admitted. He brightened. "Like, more than I expected I wanted to. But... you're an Ice Hound, I'm a band geek. You're a year older, and I'm younger. Your team hates my sister and therefore me by default. And... and... Tristan, he's my friend and he... he well... there's just way too many obstacles to deal with and..."

"Despite all that, I still really want to kiss you." he answered, his voice was barely above a whisper and Maya whimpered, only a little bit.

Oh god, had she been leading him on without even knowing? This was awful, this was beyond awful, she was such an evil person. This is just like what happened with Tori and Zig and her, except now she was Tori and Cam was Zig and Tristan was her and...

His eyes were boring into hers, and she was finding it difficult to finish her statement, let alone think of any intelligent excuse. He was amused, she knew he was and she had to make him stop liking her, right now. The problem was that it was Tristan that he liked, wasn't it? It was Tristan on her FaceRange... but they got along tonight too... and yesterday night.. and he was so cute and sweet... Maya was quiet.

He came closer to her, and his hand reached out to touch her cheek. His face was coming closer and closer and all she could keep her eyes on were his lips and this would be her first kiss and then...

"You can kiss me." Maya whispered, her breath fanning them both. He grinned a little lopsided and she was pretty sure his ears turned a little red. Their noses were bumping at first and she giggled before she tilted her face, they just seemed to glide into it. She was really really nervous and her heart was racing, but Cam took her hand reassuringly in his. Her eyes fluttered shut on impact. Her hands went to his neck and his went to her waist. It was such an odd feeling kissing someone because his lips felt a little chapped, and hers felt too glossy but she understood why people did it.

There was a thrill in her stomach that coiled and exploded when he kissed her, even though she had no idea what she was doing. He led her into it and she was glad of that. It didn't last longer than a couple seconds but it felt longer.

When he pulled away, she saw stars. And when he swooped back in, they were back again.

* * *

"Hey Maya!" Tori and Tristan called simultaneously. Maya smiled at them nervously as she approached them. Tristan smiled, handing her the French work that was promised. Oh, that just needs her feel worse.

"How'd it go?" Tristan asked and Maya nodded. He scrunched his nose in confusion.

"Hey! We'll talk about that later, okay? Tristan, tell Maya the news!" Tori said, jumping up and down.

"Okay? Are you ready for this? Maya, you know how I was auditioning for Paris in the new musical coming to Degrassi, do you remember? And then Eli, the play director, he was all, I want to offer you the part of Juliet!" Tristan squealed, jumping a bit. Maya's eyes raised and she squealed, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug.

Zig appeared around the corner and Tori called him over, jumping.

"Zig, guess what? Tristan got the lead in a school musical, we have to celebrate! Do you know how big that is for a freshman?" Tori said, jumping into his arms. Zig smiled and congratulated Tristan who couldn't be happier. And again, that only made Maya feel 10 times worse.

"Maya?" Zig asked. "You look different."

"Yeah." Tristan reached to pinch her cheek. "You look like you're glowing. You're not even pregnant. Oh wait, imbecile alert guys, everyone be natural."

His brother strolled in with the Ice Hounds, yelling to his brother a fake congrats on his lead in the musical. Maya looked down, but a bunch of them glared at her anyway. Peeking up, just to check, she saw that Cam had been looking at the floor too and caught his eye. He smiled at her quickly before the Ice Hounds vanished.

"Anyway, Maya, what makeup are you using for that glow you have there?" Tori asked, walking her and Tristan to French class. "It looks pretty good."

Oh, this was one big, big... mess.

* * *

**OH MY GOD GUYS I HAVE LOST THE ABILITY TO CAN AT THIS EPISODE LIKE THE FIRST HALF OF THIS WAS WRITTEN BEFORE LAST NIGHT AND OH MY GOD, CAM LOOKS LIKE A LOST AND SCARED AND HOMESICK PUPPY THAT BEEN KICKED AND HATES LIFE EXCEPT FOR HOCKEY. Okay, okay, do you know how cute his attachment to Maya was? It was like Tristan could be dancing in a hula skirt in front of him but he'd have Maya vision and Maya was just like who needs love, my cello is my boyfriend and she's leading him on because it's Tristan and not her but egdhevdhevdve**

**Anyway, so prompt me.'  
**

**PS: MORISOL/JATIE PLAYING CARD GAMES AS A DOUBLE DATE FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER? SO CANON.  
**


	7. That Little Green Monster Part 1

**AN: so littlelostprophet and probably someone else that I'm forgetting asked for jealous cam and maya! so here's cam.**

* * *

"Whisperhug, this is chaos." Mo stated, rubbing his head. Zig and Adam were deciding who's bass or guitar could play the loudest. It was getting kind of annoying but it was kind of awesome because Adam played this one sequence and Zig followed it and then the music was flowing. Mo rolled his eyes at them, but continued letting them work or play or whatever was happening over there.

"I am the lead stylist of this band, you have to let me lead your style!" Imogen was lecturing Maya. Maya's eyes widened as Imogen emptied her entire purse. It was like a beauty shop in here. "As the only girl, you get to be my test dummy. Now hold this jar..." Maya looked really annoyed. She hated when Imogen remembered that she was lead stylist. Mo was now beginning to see why that choice was one to regret.

"Mo Mashkour, you have got to hear this!" Adam said, dragging him over. "Maya, when Imogen is done painting you, you have to hear this too!"

"Imogen, could you please release my face?" Maya complained as Zig and Adam took Mo through the melody they just created. Imogen pinched her cheeks as an answer, giving no response.

"Oh my god and we could add a little bit of Maya's cello to that!" Zig stated and Maya sighed from her position.

Mo nodded feverishly, already taking down notes. Adam and Zig were taking down copies, Maya guesses it was for in case Mo lost his. Imogen wiped about half the work she did on Maya's face.

"Why did you put it there if you were just going to wipe it off?" Maya asked and Imogen shushed her.

"Momma knows best."

* * *

"Mo, Marisol's standing outside the door." Adam said, not looking up. He didn't need to look. No one did, they could all practically feel Marisol's eyes staring into the room. She always did at this time, she was always the first to come collect them all. Mo nodded, as he was already packing up his stuff and out of the door.

A few seconds later, Imogen's phone went off. She squealed, leaving the room, with no explanation. The rest of Whisperhug didn't expect one, they had heard enough about the amazing Fiona Coyne to last them a lifetime.

Adam groaned. "I have to make sure Drew rests. That is going to be so boring. Last night, Mom caught him playing Sims- that means he's desperate- and she confiscated all of our video games. All of them!" He sighed, calling out a goodbye as he checked if Eli was still here working on the musical.

"And then there were two." Zig said and Maya rolled her eyes. He was such a loser. But she had to admit, it felt good to have someone her age with her that she was friends with. It felt good.

In the ensuing comfortable silence in which both musicians were cleaning their instruments, a sudden bing came from the chair besides Maya. Tori's name (with a heart next to it) was blinking on the screen. Rolling her eyes and chuckling, Maya contemplating checking it for him. Zig looked up quickly as Maya picked up the phone.

"Maya, give me my phone!"

* * *

Cam departed from his group of friends quickly. Maya was going to be very upset that practice ran late and that she was stuck in her practice room for so long, even if she was practicing. He'd get it, he'd be upset too.

Turning the corner, he heard a familiar laugh.

"Get off of me!" Maya shrieked as Zig pulled at her leg. The boy was tugging Maya off a chair, as she held a phone over her head. Maya's laughter immediately made him want to smile, but as the boy succeeded in having her topple over, legs on his torso, he felt the tiniest trace of an inkling of a horrible new feeling in his heart. He knocked on the door and Maya looked up.

Her smile faltered and it waved at him. "Are we still going to study at your house?" Maya asked, untangling herself from Zig. She stood up, and brushed her shirt off, dropping the phone on Zig's chest.

"Why wouldn't we?" Cam asked in answer. Maya gave him a look, the look she uses specifically for the moments he sees her and he messes up and she's not really mad, just disappointed. It was the worst.

"Because you're late." she answered, leaving the room. "Bye Zig!"

Walking ahead of him, Maya didn't turn back. He sighed. Tori in her Power Squad costume suddenly came from around the corner, breathing heavily.

"You're late too?" she breathed, passing him. "Are they mad?"

Cam shrugged and that was the extent of his conversation with Tori, who barged into the room with a flurry of apologies while Cam raced to catch up with Maya.

* * *

"You have been quiet all afternoon. I'm not mad, I swear. Now please, tell me what's making you all unhappy." Maya said, from her place on his floor. Cam had plopped on his bed the moment they walked in and took no interest in studying. He wasn't in the mood.

Cam sat up and looked at her. Maya sighed. "I'm not unhappy or mad, Maya."

"You are, you're mad! Tell me why!" Maya complained, sitting up. "I want you to tell me, I want to know."

"No you don't." Cam complained back.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you. I swear, I'd tell you."

"You're a liar." Maya grumbled, giving up on him and taking her phone. Cam looked down at her.

"Who are you texting?"

"No one. Just WhisperHug."

"You're texting the whole band at once?"

"No, I'm texting one of the band members."

"Who?"

"Zig."

"Oh."

Maya looked up at him and tossed her phone at him. It hit his leg, and he groaned.

"Ow!"

"You're jealous of Zig Novak? That's why you're so quiet and sad?"

"...No."

"You're lying to me, Cam. When did you become such a liar?"

"I don't need to be jealous of Zig Novak."

"So you're not jealous. Is that why you're clenching your fists like that? Is that why you're so mad? Look at you, you're basically fuming, and I was just texting him."

"Whatever Maya."

Maya stood up, brushed herself off, and sat next to him on his bed. Cam looked up at her quietly, wondering the kind of thoughts that were going on through her head. Finally she turned to him, and promptly slapped his shoulder repeatedly. He quickly grabbed Maya's hands and wrists and stopped her attack, pinning her down. Breathing heavily, she stopped fighting and glared at him.

"What was that for?" he whispered.

"Being an idiot! I don't even like him anymore and he's dating my best friend, you know that! And don't even whatever me!" she hissed at him.

"Sorry, it's just that..." Cam lost himself in her eyes, and swallowed. Maya stared at him, impatient.

"It's just what?" she asked.

"I can't stand that someone else would like you like I do. Because I like you a lot." Having her this close to him had made him realize how bad he didn't want Maya to leave him for the next pretty-faced skateboarder in her band. "And I really don't want to lose you. Seeing you and him together like that made me so mad... I just... I wanted to punch something."

"Hopefully not anyone we know." Maya whispered. "It's okay. Just... I hope you know how serious I am about you... you're my boyfriend and I don't plan on throwing that away for Zig Novak or anyone, you idiot."

"I'm sorry." he said in the most pitiful voice she's ever heard. Maya rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. Cam kissed her down her face, mumbling an apology each time. Maya smiled and stopped him, planting one straight on his lips. She felt him smile mid-kiss and that made her smile.

Her phone vibrated somewhere on his bed and Maya looked up at him. He narrowed his eyes at Maya. "Don't even think about it." he said, a slight growl to his voice as he bent forward to kiss her again.

* * *

**AN: ... **

**"We will never be friends."**

**Okay Cam... whatever you say...  
**


	8. We Interrupt this Twoshot

**AN: last night i got a request for anything to do with camaya from an anon on tumblr and I died so I filled it before inspiration died.****  
**

* * *

"Whether you hate me or not, you still need help in French." Maya said, sitting in the chair next to him. They were still part of a group. Cam played with the pen in his hand. Tristan was out of class yet again, he got excused for like the sixth time, because the musical he was in had a rehearsal at lunch today and it ran late.

"I don't hate you." he mumbled. Maya rolled her eyes. "I don't hate anyone. Hate's a strong word."

"Still, you don't have to be my friend to let me help you with French, Campbell. I don't want to see you fail." Maya admitted.

"And why's that?"

"Because, then I'd feel like it was my fault and I don't want that over my head."

Maya opened her workbook to the right page. "We need to complete this vocabulary whatever so let's just-"

"I just can't believe you would do that." Cam said quietly in the smallest and most broken voice she's ever heard, it was almost like he didn't even mean to say it. "I thought you were my friend."

"Well, I am… I mean, I was… I didn't want to hurt you, it's just that Tristan really wanted to get to know you better. And you were nice to me so he took advantage of the situation, and I let him." Maya sighed. "It was pretty stupid of us to do, in retrospect. I'm really sorry, you know."

"I just thought you were different." Cam mumbled. Maya scoffed.

"Why would you assume that? I can be as stereotypical and transparent as the rest of us." she teased him. She saw Cam crack the tiniest smile as he looked down to hide it and her heart flourished in triumph.

"You know, you're also kind of oblivious." Cam said after a second of conjugating some verbs and Maya furrowed her eyebrows, she was confused. Oblivious to what?

"What-"

"I liked you." Campbell whispered quietly, avoiding her gaze. Maya dropped her heavy textbook on the floor, making a noise that could only be compared to a plane crash or an atomic bomb radiating off the face of the Earth. Realizing all heads were turned towards them now, Maya and Cam both reached down for the book, hiding their red faces. Their hands touched fleetingly and both of them pulled back, without the book.

"Maya, Campbell, _cesser de flirter là-bas et se rendre au travai_l." their teacher hissed at them and Maya swallowed, nodding.

"What did she say?" Cam asked.

"Stop flirting and get back to work."

"Oh.. that's what I thought she said." Cam said, before leaning down and handing Maya her book.

The door opened and Tristan entered, out of breath and running.

"Sorry, sorry, desole." Tristan called to their teacher. He handed her his pass and she sighed, pointing towards a shocked Cam and Maya.

"So, what are we supposed to be... guys? Guuuyyyys?"

* * *

**It's a short one tonight. Sorry. :{**


	9. The Little Green Monster Part 2

**AN: Continuing from Chapter 7~**

* * *

"Do you understand what we're trying to do here?" Sadie said. Maya shook her head no for at least the third time in a row. Sadie sighed and looked to Jess.

"It's simple. Besides the girls who are actually really into the games, to the players there are three types of girls who go to hockey games, Maya." Jess stated. "There are the sisters and the moms and the cousins. Family. Like Becky Baker, who comes to every single game and even followed him to Canada. She's a great example of that type."

"Then there's us. We are the hockey girlfriends. We support but we do not distract from the game. Some of us actually understand the game, like me." Sadie pointed to herself and then to Jess. "Some of us are there because they want us there, like Jess. And some of walk in between that line, like you, Matlin."

Jess rolled her eyes. "And then there's the puck bunnies. They're the inconsiderate girls who show up because of how hot the players are. They flaunt and they flirt and they distract and I hate them so much-"

"The point is that your boyfriend is very cute, no?" Sadie interrupted her friend, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Well, yeah, he is." Maya answered, still slightly confused with why exactly they were telling her this.

"So don't be surprised if someone else falls for that abused puppy look he's got going on." Jess said gently, patting Maya's head.

* * *

"It's still really cold in here." Jess complained. "Why is it always so cold?"

"It's ice hockey, Jess." Maya answered, handing her coffee. "Everything is cold."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it needs to be so cold." Jess grumbled.

Sadie smiled. "Come on guys, you'd think you'd be used to it by now. And be happy, we won."

"No, you're still the only one Sadie. And I am happy. I'm just cold."

"Whatever." Sadie said sliding down the Degrassi wall, with Maya following suit. Jess stood next to them, shivering.

* * *

"Oh god, guys look." Ari said, while he, Cam, and Derek were looking for their girlfriends. "It's Sierra Santucci."

"You mean Satanucci?" Derek said, suddenly feeling a bit sick.

"The one, the only, and the ugly." Ari shook his head. "God, man, even the sight of her makes me feel dirty. The only players on this team that she hasn't hooked up with is Luke, which doesn't count, and Cam over here. And that's not saying much."

"I don't even want to kno-" Cam started before he was interrupted by an overpowering laugh. Ari and Derek groaned around him.

"Hey, Ari... Derek... how's everything?" Sierra said, walking up to them, even though the other two boys clearly showed disgust on their faces. "Fine, I presume?"

"You presume correctly, so I really think that's all we have to say to each other, Sat- I mean Santucci." Derek rushed off as quickly as possible before she could even edge in a protest. Ari almost followed his teammate but the girl smirked at Cam.

"Who's your friend?" she asked over-flirtatiously, winking at him. Cam looked up to Ari, a little lost and quite frankly, a bit scared.

"His name is Taken and so is mine, so we'll just-" Ari attempted to drag Campbell away but the girl turned and dug her hand in Cam's arm.

"Wait! Let me give you my number..."

The worst part is that after she finished branding her number into his hand, she kissed him on the cheek. And that's not even the worst part... in the corner of his eye, he saw Maya Matlin glaring at him like he was the scum under her shoe before turning away and he started to believe it might be true.

* * *

Well, that explains how they got in the situation they were in now. Maya was ignoring every call he's made since then and Cam's been calling like crazy. Maya didn't want to hear him, especially in his desperate and sad voice, because she was sure to forgive him then. She didn't even know why she was being so hostle and emotional like this.

"It was awful, Katie. I mean, she just kissed him and I felt like ripping the hair out of her head. " Maya murmured, not bothering to eat the Matlin Solution- ice cream and preztels.. she wasn't in the mood tonight, even if she was depressed. "It was blonde and fake. Just like her."

"I'd so hit her for you, if I was there." Katie wrapped her arms around her sister. "Boys are idiots. I mean, even I've heard about her rep. She doesn't even go to Degrassi, she's such another little puck bunny slut who just started showing up to Degrassi games when the Ice Hounds showed up. Isn't she like a junior?"

Maya sniffled. "Katie, I don't know and I don't care, I just-"

The doorbell rang. Maya gasped and wiped her face, even though she wasn't even crying. She would bet you all the money she kept in her secret purse upstairs that it was Cam at the door. Katie bit her lip as the doorbell rang again, finally standing up.

"Dad's going to answer it or I am, Maya, pick your poison."

* * *

Surprise. It was Campbell.

Katie glared at him for a full three minutes before Jake called and she went in her room. All the while all Maya did was swirl some more caramel in her Matlin Solution.

"Maya." Cam tried and her eyes flickered towards him before steeling themselves over and glancing back at her ice cream and pretzels. "I'm sorry if that girl made you upset. She made me upset, she smelled like stale perfume and radishes."

Maya's lips twitched up in a smile. "How do you know what radishes smell like?"

"They smell like her." Cam laughed a bit, in triumph. Maya still didn't look at him though. "And look, her number is gone. I swear, I scrubbed it off of my hand and had my billet family videotape me doing it, do you want to see?" Now that put Maya over the edge, she laughed. Really hard.

"You're such a doofus." she said, in between laughter before something caught her eye. "I can't believe you... what's on your hand now?"

He lifted his palm on her table and her heart sank, rose up, and floated. In his scratchy handwriting, the word Maya stretched across his hand with a cheesy little heart following it. Her heart swelled. He could have any girl he wanted, even ones who smelled like Chanel 5 and radishes that was looser than a belt at Thanksgiving... yet he wanted her.

"Maya, I just... I would never-"

"I know." Maya said, finally turning her head to look at him. Pressing a kiss to her hand, Maya couldn't help but realize that she was totally and completely head over heels.

* * *

**Yay!**


	10. You Can't Stop the Beat

**Bernadette asked for a kiss by the lockers and then this happened**

* * *

"I've actually never seen them kiss before." Tori stated out of the blue, staring at her friend Maya and her boyfriend outside of their band class. She raised her eyebrows to her boyfriend Zig questioningly. He shook his head, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I mean, they're always all over each other and all." Zig supplied. "Like when he comes to pick her up after Whisperhug practice, they're even handsier than Mo and Marisol. But you're right, I've never seen them kiss." Zig pondered this thought as Cam took Maya's hand in his own, interlacing their fingers.

"But you know, it's just that they don't seem to do it often. Like kiss and all." Tori thought out loud softly as the bell rang and Maya and Cam departed, going in the opposite direction that she and Zig were going in. "Maya just seems too innocent."

* * *

"Does your sister even kiss him?" Jake asked Katie, standing by his girlfriend's locker as she cleaned it out a bit before graduation after Maya and Cam ran by them, holding hands and laughing. They had stopped or a brief second and waved at them, and Katie yelled for Maya to call if she needed a ride home. After they left, Katie sighed at the couple, turning back to face her locker and boyfriend, packing up some stuff.

"They stay in her room all the time, but the door is always open and when I peek in, they're usually just studying or listening to music or being lame." Katie shrugged at Jake, who smiled at the simplicity of such a young relationship.

"I mean it's better than the alternative." Jake offered as comfort. "Which is having sex left and right and up and down." Katie laughed, nodding before shutting her locker. Staring at the place her baby sister was before, she suddenly felt an onslaught of emotions breach her face.

"You think she's still a virgin?" Katie murmured to Jake and he shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. She's only like 15, right?" Jake said gently. "He seems like a good guy either way."

Katie gave Jake a teeny smile. "Yeah... I guess so."

* * *

"Does your friend kiss Cam at all, like ever?" Owen said, one night at home from the kitchen, making a sandwich. Tristan was on the couch, watching Romeo + Juliet and fangirling over Leonardo DiCaprio circa 1997. To answer Owen's question, he shrugged, without even caring if Owen could see him or not.

"How should I know, we don't even talk about all that stuff." Tristan yelled, turning down the volume as Leo and Claire Danes made out for at least the tenth time.

"Yeah, but every time we ask him, he gets all flustered and changes the topic or runs away." Owen complained. "It's annoying."

"So pin him down." Tristan suggested. "Give him no better option than to spill the beans."

"He'd rather suffocate than tell us."

"Yeah, well then ask Maya yourself, I'm sure she'd love to hear from an old friend like you." Tristan laughed, the chicken cutlet incident fresh in his mind. Owen walked in the living room specifically to glare at his brother, who was currently dying of laughter on the couch.

* * *

"Adam, does Maya even like him, though?" Dallas asked and Adam gave him a look.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't have to stick her tongue down his throat to be head over heels for him, which she is." Adam said, playing with his Sims game. Dallas was making a sandwich in the kitchen, and randomly asked him about the nature of his bandmate's relationship.

"How do you know, Dr. Love?" Dallas asked, because he was kind of hoping that Cam would break it of with this chick already. He wanted to convey a united front of hockey players, and girlfriends really seemed to be getting in the way. And it wasn't just Cam... it was Luke too for Jenna, and Owen too, whenever someone mentioned Anya.

"Her face lights up like a Christmas tree every single time she sees him. And he can't get the smile off his face around her. It might just be the honeymoon phase, but anyone can tell that they like each other. Whether blind or brainless. Which one are you Dallas?"

Dallas threw a piece of bread at Adam, who laughed.

* * *

"So she does like him?" Marisol asked Mo, as he tuned up Zig's guitar. Mo rolled his eyes as his girlfriend asked him again... for Katie and for the ninth time.

"Yes, she does. She really does, you can tell Katie that I swear. I don't know about him but it's like she's Tracy Turnblatt and he's hairspray. He is the Seaweed to her Penny Pingleton, the Wilbur to whoever John Travolta was in drag."

"Okay... sorry, just checking."

"It's okay."

"Sorry for making you watch Hairspray all weekend."

"I get it Mare. You can't stop the beat."

"Or the motion of the ocean."

"Or the rain from above."

"They can try to stop the paradise we're dreaming of-"

"But you can't stop the rhythm of two hearts in love."

"...I see what you did there, Mo Mashkour."

* * *

"Cam, stop it!" Maya laughed as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I bet you a five they'll kiss today." Tori wagered to Tristan.

"But that's my lunch money."

"Alright... I bet you your The Little Rascals DVD and you bet me my The Sandlot DVD."

"I hate you. You're on."

Cam spun Maya around and pulled her close and Tori gasped quietly before... the bell rang.

"Hey, the day's not over yet."

* * *

Before French class, she and Cam usually met at her locker. Today was no different.

"Hello." Cam greeted her and Maya smiled at him. She was really happy, like the happiest she's been in the longest time.

"Hi." she sang and unexpectedly, he bent forward and pressed a light kiss on her lips. Maya's lips burned red but she accepted his contact with ease, Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled away and gave him a questioning look.

"What was that for?" Maya laughed and Cam shrugged.

"Your friend Tori gave me 5 bucks." he teased and Maya slapped his shoulder, before shutting her locker. He leaned in to kiss her again, and she responded wholeheartedly.

* * *

**Whoo! 10% done!**


	11. As Long as You Both Shall Live

**AN: This is my first non-requested fic in awhile. Not saying that I'm ignoring you guy's prompts, noooo keep them coming. It's just that this was in my notebook for so long, you know, and I wanted to get it out!**

* * *

"Cam, we have a proposition for you." Dallas said, grabbing the smaller boy and pushing him into a headlock. Down the hall, came Marisol Lewis, her best friend Katie, and her little sister following Fiona Coyne to her locker. Maya looked wary of going into Ice Hound territory, but the two older girls pulled her in.

"What is it?" Cam said from his position, one he seemed to get into a lot. "I'm not eating or wearing anything."

"We dare you to try to pick up one of those girls." Dallas said cruelly. "Since your last attempt went so well." The team erupted into laughter, one Cam was definitely not keen to be a part of. Owen cleared his throat.

"Your choices are the bitch sisters, the taken bitch, and a lesbian." he stated. "Pick your poison."

"I really have to get to class guys, if I fail French, I could get kicked off the team." Cam stated, almost heading to his French class when two of the guys pulled him back and pushed him forward. He stumbled a bit and fell flat on his face, the only thing he could hear was his teammates earth-shattering laughter and all he could think is that maybe he should just stay down there.

* * *

"Oh my god." Fiona said, as the boy fell right near her locker. Katie and Marisol jumped a bit and Maya cocked her head, a bit confused. The hockey team behind him, Cam's so called family were laughing harder than she's ever seen a group of boys laugh.

He groaned, not lifting his head up one bit. Katie, Fiona, and Marisol all exchanged weirded-out looks but Maya sighed and knelt to the floor.

"Cam? Campbell? Are you okay?" she whispered, reaching to hold his head up. She noticed a particularly nasty bump on his forehead and gasped. Katie came to stand behind her.

"That looks really bad." she said to the other girls who glared at the hockey team.

"Hey!" Fiona yelled to Dallas. "Did you push him?" Dallas sobered up his laughter, a chuckle still on his lips though. He stepped forward from his team, who were now starting to look a little bit more worried about their teammate.

"No, Fiona, he fell." Dallas kicked Cam's side gently. "Isn't that right Cam?" Cam groaned and Maya placed his head in her lap without thinking.

"He didn't fall okay? Do you know how much trouble you can get into if he's seriously hurt-" Fiona and Dallas started to speak over each other and holler, as Maya held Cam's head in her lap. She had no idea what to do in a moment like this.

"Can you two stop fighting! Can't you wait until after he's at the nurse because if Simpson sees blood on the floor, he will freak out." Marisol yelled, overpowering them both. Dallas moved to pick Cam up but Maya interjected.

"I'll take him." Maya whispered quietly. "Katie, could you help me?"

Katie nodded, a bit confused. "Sure." She gently sat the boy up and helped him stand, with Maya right beside him. Dallas gave his team a confused look as Maya hobbled him away from the scene.

Dallas stared at their retreating forms.

"Your sister digs my teammate." he sneered. "Of course she would, he's too much of a good guy to see through her."

"Don't even talk about Maya like that, you lowlife pathetic tool!" Katie hissed back.

And with that the fighting continued.

* * *

"So Cam, it seems as your head's all better." Dallas commented. "Seeing as you returned in time for lunch in all."

"Yeah, the nurse said I'm fine. I don't have a concussion or anything, I just got a bump, and it's no big deal." Cam shrugged, picking up his chicken nuggets. Dallas turned to the rest of the team.

"That's not the only thing you've got." Owen laughed. "That little niner girl obviously has a crush on you."

Cam dropped his nugget and suddenly turned a slight shade of pink, "Why would you say that, Maya would never have a crush on me."

"Maya is it?" Dallas raised his eyebrows.

"She's in my French class." Cam mumbled, looking down.

"I don't like her." Owen rolled his eyes. "She threw her fake boobs at my head. Do you know how weird that is?"

"She doesn't like me." Cam insisted. "I told her we're never going to be friends, ever, and she hasn't talked to me in English since."

"Whatever Cam, I saw what I saw. She's the one who took you to the nurse, she would let any of us touch you at all. She has got it bad, my friend." Dallas shook his head/

"So I think it's best that you let her down hard. Let her know that it's never going to happen, because it's not. You know it's not." Owen scoffed. 'Tristan has a better chance."

* * *

"Hey Cam!" Maya called, during the Stargazers meeting. "How are you feeling?"

Cam swallowed. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Are you okay? You look nervous and scared and kinda sweaty to be honest." Maya laughed.

"Maya, can you please just leave me alone? I'm trying to actually pay attention"

"I was just worried about your head, that's all."

"If you're so worried about it, stop messing with it and leave me alone. I don't need to add your crap to the long list of things I need to take, alright?"

Maya stopped talking immediately, looking down once he caught his sharp tone. He felt really bad now, like he was the worst person on Earth to be mean to such a girl, one who had never wronged him except for that one time that she apologized more than she should have for. But his own apologetic words were caught in his tongue once she looked up and glared at him.

"Campbell Saunders, you were right. We will never be friends. Ever." Maya turning around and ignoring him wholeheartedly. She swore to herself that she'd never help Campbell Saunders again for as long as she lived.

* * *

**AN: How misleading was the chapter title tho? **


	12. Secrets Hurt Part 1

**AN: Secret First Date Part 1, at your service!**

* * *

Maya stared at the trees outside, hiding on the steps. She was waiting. It was spring. The leaves were pink and red and green and yellow. It was warm. Suddenly, she saw him... his hair was messy and uncombed and wet but she didn't mind. She thought it looked cute... it was his just-out-of-practice look, and it fit him perfectly. He was always the last out and he had the worst hair.

"Maya..." he smiled and she smiled back. "Are you ready to go?"

She didn't say anything. Looking around and deeming the premises clear, she nodded. "I'm sorry we have to be sneaky."

"Yeah... but I sort of like it." Cam said, walking around to catch her hand in his. She smiled to herself and interlaced their fingers, turning toward him. They were staring at each other for a second before Maya looked down at her shoes. Their silence was comfortable.

"Where are you coming from? You couldn't have just been waiting for me the whole time" Cam asked her, out of the blue. Maya was shocked and looked up at his smiling face. He wasn't focused on the his shoes or the trees, all of his attention was on her. Maya smiled at him.

"Band practice. Like one of those cheesy garage bands, not the Grade 9 Band." Maya said. Cam laughed and Maya giggled.

"What's your name?" Cam asked.

"Whisperhug, we played at the dance awhile ago. My friend Zig is in it and this girl Imogen? You know her?" Cam shook his head. "Well, you probably do... just don't know it's her." Maya's eyes were trained on her shoelaces again, out of shyness. Cam swallowed, staring at her.

He couldn't believe his luck, here at Degrassi. This girl had been in this club with him for two weeks and for fourteen days he woke up telling himself he could tell her how he felt or something and or thirteen nights he went to bed thinking he'd do it tomorrow. And yesterday, he had finally bucked up enough courage to do it and instead of rejecting him like he expected, Maya had admitted her feelings too. For him. And then he asked her out, but when Dallas saw him talking to her... whatever, he could still walk her home.

"Hey! Can I show you something before we leave?" He asked, suddenly excited. Maya looked up, smiled and nodded. Holding his other hand out for her, she graciously accepted it. Cam's hand took her hand and intertwined their fingers. Suddenly, he was racing her down the street and at a really fast pace. They slowed down a little bit to catch their breath but still held their fast pace.

He stopped right in front of a park, the one Maya passes everyday for school that she hasn't played in since she was six . He looked around and entered it. It was filled with screaming children and frustrated mothers. Maya grinned at him.

"Why'd you bring me here?" she laughed as he directed her to sit on a bench. "Not that I don't like this place. Hell, it used to be my favorite place ever."

"Yeah, well, now I get to be in your favorite place ever with my favorite person ever. It's a bonus." he whispered and smiled at her. Leaning in he kissed her, for only the second time, and Maya relished in it.

Your first kiss is never perfect. Her's was a bit messy and wet but they laughed about it afterwards. Maya had never been so elated in that moment. It was a weird feeling for sure, being kissed.

He pulled away and smiled. Maya bit her lip "Is it bad that I like kissing you so much already?

* * *

**AN: dejdhej why is it so short?**

**Maybe it's because after this episode I might combust so there's that...  
**


	13. Secret Hurt Part 2

**AN: Secret first date Part 2, requested by eclarexoxo, is a go.**

* * *

"Hey Maya, didn't you say your cousins were visiting you today?" Cam shouted, slowing his swing to a full stop. Maya followed suit, sighing longly and overdramatically. He rolled his eyes playfully at her.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be home soon." Maya groaned, leaning her head back. She and Cam had taken two adjacent swings hostage for awhile and it was honestly the best time she's ever had. Maya kicked at the ground with her shoe and... she was really sad that all things had to end. Even stays at an old park she had rekindled her love for. "But I don't want to."

Cam smiled, hovering on his swing. Maya started to swish her legs back and forth again, kicking the grass harder before her foot caught a stick. She tripped forward and landed on the grass. Cam was laughing and she could hear herself laughing, over him.

"The Matlin girls sure are clumsy." Cam teased her. She kicked at his leg, in hopes of getting him to fall. Humoring her, Cam fell to the ground beside her. Maya smiled brightly at him.

* * *

"I don't like nuts all too much. I mean some nuts are okay in small doses but they're not my favorite." Maya explained to Cam about an hour or two later, and she didn't know why or how the subject changed to nuts or what time it was. The sun was hanging in the distance, in between dropping and shining it's light.

They were walking down the street where her house was. His jacket was wrapped around her protectively. Her house was only about two feet in front of them, and she's never been so sad to see it. She was dragging her feet and walking really slow, as was he. Neither of them really wanted this night to end. Because at the end of it all, it was almost like it didn't even happen... like it didn't even matter.

But it did. It mattered a whole lot to Maya, and she hoped it mattered to him. She liked hanging out with him, she liked being able to hold his hand, and god knows she liked kissing him it was just... other people didn't like it. She didn't want his face to be smashed in everyday by and she really didn't want to lose Tristan as a friend, because if she lost Tristan she lost Tori and if she lost Tori, she lost Zig who was her bandmate and none of her other bandmates liked the Ice Hounds all too much and what if she got kicked out of Whisperhug or something and the-

"You're doing it again." Cam interrupted what could have been a mental breakdown.

"What?" Maya whispered, fear laced throughout her words.

"You're overthinking." he answered and Maya ducked her head down. It was true. Who knows what could have happened in her mind if he didn't stop her. She shrugged.

"I'm sorry... it's just that...we're in a really big mess, you know that? This whole secret is just one big mess and it's going to snowball out of control." Maya complained, feeling a bit whiny. She sat on her steps reluctantly, speeding up. Cam caught up with her and planted himself next to her, where it felt right.

"You know I feel the same way you do, right? I don't want to keep you a secret. I'd tell the whole world I'm dating Maya Matlin if you'd let me. And it sucks becsause I really, really like you." Cam wanted to make sure she knew all that. Maya turned pink as she turned to him.

"I like you too, Which is scary because I've never liked anyone the way I've liked you before so..." Maya whispered shyly. Cam picked some grass out of her hair, and that left Maya smiling at the memory of how it got there. "Look, I'm really scared that this is going to turn into something we're not even going to recognize, okay?"

"Understood." he whispered. Maya's breath hitched as his hand met hers again, unexpectedly. She should probably get used to the feeling, it made her heart race every time he did so. But he was her boyfriend... she was his girlfriend... it didn't even begin to feel real. That was the weird part.

"Your hands are cold." Maya commented.

He gave her an offended look. "Your hands are warm." Maya rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey... do you think this counts as our first date?" Maya said, smiling. Cam looked up at her and grinned the lopsided grin she liked so much. His eyes caught hers and she almost felt the need to look down at the intensity of it all. Oh God... it was tempting, but she didn't and she was proud of herself for it.

"I didn't even think of that." he admitted after a second. "I guess so. It was a pretty good one, wasn't it? Did you enjoy it?"

Maya sighed, pretending to look disappointed, and shrugged. However, the actual look of a hurt and kicked puppy was beginning to write itself all over his face so she laughed and shook her head, reassuring him that she was just joking.

"I did, promise. It was a pretty good one for me too. Thanks for taking me on it." She affirmed. "High five."

As they high fived, Cam blew a breath of relief. Good. Maya leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek and the scent of her just put his emotions in a frenzy. Pulling back from his cheek slowly, Cam's eyes caressed her face fondly. He snuck a gentle hand on her neck, and pulled her forward. He kissed her.

And it wasn't one of those gentle kisses like he'd been giving her all day either.

She tasted like peppermint and happiness and sunshine and rainbows and if someone asked him in this moment what the last thing he wanted to do before he died, he would say kiss Maya Matlin. She fell into the kiss and she fell into him, a bit usure but definitely willing. His hand cradled her jaw softly and she relished the feeling of his hand.

"I'm going to look for her outs-" the shrill and impatient voice of Maya's six year old cousin, who had just opened the door, was enough to make the couple part like the Red Sea. Oh God, this was it, they were going to die.

"Maya?" her cousin asked, "Who's that and why were you kissing him?"

Cam held his head between his legs, as if he was trying to see if he could disappear from these steps. Maya 's mouth spewed out all of the poor excuses her brain thought up with all at once, so it ended up sounding something between Italian and gibberish. After a second of this, Maya remained quiet. Emily however, did not.

"Aunt Margaret! Katie! Maya was kissing a boooyyy! A real one, too! On the lipsand everything!" her cousin entered the house and yelled as loudly as a first grader could and Maya's eyes widened as she pushed Campbell off her steps, hurriedly.

"What!" Katie's reply was heard through the house as Cam stumbled away from her yard. Maya gave him one last look and he grinned before Katie's pounding footsteps prompted her to shoo him away.

"Maya? What's Emily saying about you kissing a boy?" Katie hissed. "And with tongue?"

Maya shook her head and scoffed. "You believe Em?" There was no tongue! "She's delusional, Katie. I wasn't doing anything out here. Band practice ran late and I stopped on the park on the way home. Sorry."

"Maya?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's jacket is that?"

* * *

**AN: That's better! Yay muse!**

**THIS EPISODE LIKE PUT ME IN A TRANCE. I could not even guys, I was on the floor screeeching about clover underwear.**


	14. You Guys are Going to Hate Me Part 1

"Everything is about hockey with you." Maya yelled. Cam blinked, too taken aback to answer. Maya shook her head, picking up her purse and opening his car door. "And I'm starting to get sick of it." She was halfway to her front door when he slid out of the car also.

Something in him yelled at him too, shouting that he should go after her. So he did. Maybe it was the rabid hockey fan inside of him that he should keep locked up when things came to Maya that was yelling, but still... he felt like she slapped his own mother.

"Maya... Maya... stop." He grabbed her arm and she yanked it out of his grasp but she did turn around to face him. Her face was stony and annoyed. "You knew when I came here, my main priority was hockey."

Maya rolled her eyes. "I know that, but why does it make me feel like I'm the other woman? I'll tell you why, because I basically am. That's how important I am to you when it comes to that stupid sport."

"It's not stupid, alright?" Cam interrupted, feeling as annoyed as she looked. "Please stop calling it that. If I had chosen basketball instead, do you think I would be here, talking to you?"

"I don't know, Cam! I'm not Fate, I'm just a girl who's sick of her boyfriend's full and undivided attention being diverted to a sport that I can't seem to wrap my head around ."

"Are you asking me to choose between you and hockey, Maya? Because if you are..." he trailed off because he himself didn't know the answer. Maya wiped her eyes.

"No! That's the last thing I'd ever make you want to do. I just don't like what your obsession with hockey is forcing me into. Look at me, I'm jealous of a sport! I'm scared that I'll turn into one of those evil and jealous hockey girlfriends that no one likes. All because of hockey."

He didn't know she held so much bitterness for the game. "All I said is that I wished you were at the game last night, Maya, please." He reached out for her hand but she pulled it away from him. Looking down, she tried not to let his puppy dog eyes affect her too much.

"I'm always there, Cam. Always, even when you can't see me, I'm yelling my head off in the crowd because I'm proud of you." Maya sniffled. "I couldn't come this once and you made me feel bad about it."

"I just wanted you there Maya." Cam didn't like where this was heading one bit. Maya sniffled again and he reached out to touch her, but was promptly swatted away. "Is that so wrong to want to have you there? Instead of shutting you out of my life because of hockey, I want to let you in because of it, not in spite of it."

Maya crossed her arms. "That's not the point. The point is that whether you're on the ice wrestling with people and getting yourself killed or whether you're not, I feel like I don't matter to you one bit." Maya's eyes grew wet and Cam shook his head at her, willing her- begging her not to cry. He would never forgive himself. "You're thinking about it. you're constantly talking about it, talking about leaving everything to train for some team when you haven't even left yet and go around the world to wrestle with foreign people on ice with forign girls waiting to kiss your stupidly cute face with nothing I can do about it."

"It's scary thinking about how our lives are going to be in two years." Cam whispered. Maya glared at him.

"And it's all you ever think about." Maya stormed up her steps and almost made it through her front door when Cam scrambled after her, almost falling to his face. Maya turned around, looking worried but he stood up quickly.

"What about you, Maya? You and your cello?" Cam retaliated the moment he allowed himself to get angry and by the way her eyes shifted into a heated and stormy glare, he knew he had allowed her to get angry as well.

"What about it, Cam?" she said through clenched teeth, daring him to compare her love for music to his love for hockey.

"That's your passion. And you do spend hours everyday ignoring everyone and playing on it, cleaning it, replacing your whatever and writing your whatever. Yet I don't complain because I know it's important to you."

"You're right. My music is very important to me. However, I make time for you, I put in effort so I can efficiently balance my music, my schoolwork, and you which you obviously don't appreciate. You don't even see me when your drink has ice in it. You don't feel like you're holding me back, do you? Because you're not. But I constantly feel that way."

"Maya, you've ignored me for hours on a regular basis because you're practicing. I've skipped hockey practice at least a million times for you and you've never skipped on your silly little band once. I try Maya, but I love the game so much."

"Three times Cam! Three and that was only because your coach was sick! But it's not like I ignore you every time a musical comes on, it's not like I can go through three whole days without seeing you or contacting you so I can see a symphony with my mom. " Cam looked down at that one, having the decency to look ashamed. "It's not like I love my cello more than I love you. I love being your girlfriend, I love that hockey makes you happy okay? I just don't like taking the backseat to a sport." Maya's hand rested on the doorknob. "And I don't have to."

"Maya, what are you saying?" Cam asked. His voice broke midsentence. Her eyes welled up and avoided his, looking down at her shoes.

"I'm saying that I don't want to be one of those girlfriends who make their boyfriend choose between things they love. I love you so much. I don't want to have to make you choose. So I won't."

Cam reached for her, yet again, and this time Maya allowed her hand to be captured by his. "Maya, you don't have to break up with me to prove your point. I don't love anything or anyone more than you." Cam had to tell her this before she shut the door on his heart. He pulled her into an embrace that he hoped never ended. But she pulled back just as quickly, looking down at her shoes. "I can't imagine not being with you."

Maya looked up and gave him a tiny and small smile. "That'll change. Time will become shorter. Distance, hobbies, more than hobbies, you're graduating next year. You're going into the NHL, you're going to be a superstar." She gave one of those sad, airy laughs that shouldn't even be charectirized as laughter. "I'll be the girl weighing you down and I love you too much to do that to you."

She opened the door. He gripped her hand tightly. She bent down to kiss the corner of his lip and before he knew it, her hand wasn't in his. It was gone, and so was she. And he was still standing in her yard, alone, trying to figure out what just happened.

* * *

**AN: omg what am i doing these days**

**i think it's because i'm suffering camaya withdrawl**


	15. You Guys Can't Hate Me Now or Part 2

"Tori, I don't want to talk about it." Maya whispered as she slammed her locker shut. "We were star-crossed lovers, the band geek and the sports superstar. How long did you think the most cliche pairing at Degrassi was going to last?"

"Forever! You guys were going to get married and have little hockey-playing virtuosos and I was going to be the godmother and it was going to be so cute and perfect and... Maya? Maya, okay, sorry I won't talk about it, don't cry."' Tori hugged Maya tightly while she rubbed her eyes profusedly.

"I'm not crying, okay? I'm just..." Tor didn't answer as she wiped her friend's face clear of tears. "...I'm fine I have to go, early morning Whisperhug practice."

* * *

"Campbell Saunders!" Tori yelled and spotted him instantaneously. She began running, quicker than he's ever seen a girl run in heels. He had the feeling that he should be terrified about the shitstorm about to befall on him but he was having a very late reaction when it came to his feelings. It wasn't until Tori had him pressed against the locker with her arm in his throat did that he really felt scared.

"Remember when you and Maya first started going out and I told you if you broke her heart, you're going to die a slow and agonizing painful death?" Tori hissed. He nodded, it was true, he remembered that day very clearly.

"But I didn't break up with her, she broke up with me. I didn't do anything... all I did was tell her I wanted her to be at my game last Friday and she went off on me." Cam mumbled the best he could with Tori closing shop on his throat.

"Really?" This was news to Tori. Maya wouldn't tell her how or why she and Cam broke up, they just did. "That doesn't sound like Maya."

"She said something about how I don't pay attention to her because of hockey but I do, it just doesn't look that way and I know that might not make sen-"

"I get it." Tori said thoughtfully as she backed off his throat. "I'm on the Power Squad, you know? So I get it. Our coach and captain are always working us to be 110% and-"

"I know right? It's hard to put 110% of effort in a sport and-"

"Balance a relationship."

"Exactly."

"Like one time, Zig was doing this little skateboarding video and I had to get to practice like in five seconds but I stayed back because I love him and it was important and all and then I was late and got kicked off the squad, so that resulted in me becoming mascot! Can you believe it? I still shudder when I see that thing."

"And this one time, Maya wanted to go see a midnight showing of Rocky Horror with you guys because her cousin was in it, remember? And I had early morning practice the next day, and she said it was okay, but I could tell she was sad and I hated when she was sad so I went and I literally almost cracked my head open on the ice."

"I know! I remember that! You know what? Let's go find Maya, I'm sure I can help straighten this out. You guys are supposed to grow up and have a million babies and I'll be damned if I don't plan that wedding."

* * *

Maya stuck herself in the band room with her cello. She was playing the most depressing songs she knew the best she could. Entering the band room, Zig sat himself next to the cello and Maya. She stopped playing abruptly.

"I don't want to hear it." Maya grumbled. "I'm sure Cam told you all about how neurotic I was being, I get it. But you're not going to be the one to change my mind."

"But Maya-"

"And another thing, I told him I didn't like hockey from the start of our relationship and I went to almost every game he's ever been involved in, whether he played or not. I couldn't go last Friday, sue me. I told him hockey wasn't my favorite thing, and now he's leaving me because of it."

"Maya-"

"And you know he brought music into this? My cello and Whisperhug?"

"Look, Maya- wait what?"

"Yeah!"

"Does he know how hard it is to play all the instruments you play for us? It's hard for me to even play bass. Without you we wouldn't even be a band. That was low."

"I know right? I've been playing this cello since it was twice my size and I could barely reach around it. How could he even compare his obsession with hockey to my passion for music? It's not right."

"Come on, Maya, we'll get this straightened out."

* * *

At lunch, Tori dragged Cam to their table. Maya looked down immediately as she cleared her throat.

"Maya, I have heard basically both sides of the story. And frankly, I think you're being unfair."

"Tori!" Zig exclaimed the same time Maya said "What?"

"Yes! It's hard to manage a sport and a relationship and not failing."

"And yet half a million kids do it with ease." Tristan said. "It's not like we're 15 and in the Olympics guys."

"Nevertheless Tristan, Cam's going somewhere because of this sport. And then it's going to be even harder to manage. I'd be willing to make it work, if I was a professional cheerleader. I'd do anything for Zig, but I don't feel like I should have to compromise my hobby or my job or whatever. He was sent her to play hockey, so why can't he play hockey?"

"Tori, it's not about that." Zig sighed. "Maya plays at least every string instrument known to man and she practices all the time, but Cam doesn't complain because there's nothing to complain about. She balances her time out well, so why should she have to suffer the opposite treatment?"

"Because as physically demanding as a sport can be, it can also be emotionally demanding. You never know. But if she's willing to make this relationship wok, she's hoing to have to buck up and realize that this is his passion and he has a right to it as well as anyone else. He could be in New Jersey in two years, playing for the devils, or he could be in Iceland or something-"

Maya stood up and excused herself from this conversation at this point, walking out of the lunchroom quickly. Cam walked after her without a thought. Zig and Tori looked at each other in confusion while Tristan chewed his fries thoughtfully.

"Something tells me, it isn't his passion for hockey that's got her down."

* * *

"Maya, Maya..." he caught up with her, and spun her around to face him. All down her face, there were tears. It was the tears she had been holding back since she broke up with him. She was wiping at them furiously when he encased her in his embrace again. "Baby, it's okay."

"Don't call me that." Maya croaked but no longer resisted his touch.

"Why are you so upset? The real reason, this time."

"You're leaving. Like Tori said, you're going to be so far away with a high school girlfriend. Life's going to be so hard. I can't take it. And you're so excited about it. It's true that sometimes it's all you ever talk about... and I guess the thought of losing you because you're playing hockey sort of turned me off hockey for so long and I exploded..."

"I get it, it's okay. It's okay." He hushed the girl in his arms.

"I never wanted to break up with you, I just..."

"I'm sorry for being an idiot." Cam whispered into her hair.

"I'm sorry for being a bigger one." Maya said into her chest. "But it's hard, okay?"

"I'm never going to be able to make it easy, but I can try to make it easier." Cam said.

Maya pulled away. "I don't know if you can. Or if I'm even strong enough to try."

Cam's heart stopped.

"But I want to."

* * *

**AN: this episode this episode this episode omg tonight's episode tonight's episode omg**


	16. Ice Skates

He thought she was going to grab the small violin right next to her or something and was shocked when she reached for the huge little violin-looking thing in the corner. He raised his eyebrows and set his bags down on the floor. Maya sat and placed the cello between her legs. She didn't even hesitate, she plunged into the melody.

Cam watched her fingers caress the strings and her bow move back and forth quickly in her delicate hand. She had a slight smile on her face when she began which slid into a look of complete concentration. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, her teeth quickly captured her bottom lip and her eyes focused on nothing but what she was doing. Seeing someone so deep in concentration... he almost thought he was intruding in something that he wasn't supposed to see.

She finished and drew a long sigh, blowing her hair out of her face. Cam swallowed.

"I didn't know you could play cello."

"What the-"

Maya jumped out of her skin, turning in the direction of the voice she just heard. Oh. It was him. The one who said they'd never be friends because she and Tristan did something so completely stupid. Was he here to yell at her again? She was so over this. She turned back to her cello and swallowed, letting her heart slow down.

Cam sighed once she turned away from him, he could see the flash of hurt in her eyes and that just made him feel like a big jerk in the world of Maya. She was just trying to help her friend and he had completely pushed her away. Note to self, pushing away cute niner girls didn't solve anything. He sighed and stepped forward, finally inside the room. Maya's eyes jerked to his shoes, still looking down and she swallowed.

"Um... your friend Tori said you'd be here." He gestured to the room "I thought you might have left since practice is late tonight so..."

"Katie and Marisol are my ride home." Maya explained. Cam's head shot up when she spoke. "Marisol's stuck in SC while Katie's off helping Jake Martin with his going green thing."

"Oh." he stated and that was all he could say. Did him talking to her mean she was forgiven? Was he mad? She'd be still mad if she was him.

Maya looked down at her bow, glancing at her cello in the corner. He cleared his throat. "So, how long have you been playing that cello?"

She smirked a bit, looking at him quickly. "Since it was too big for me. Like when I was 8?"

He smiled back at her and swallowed. She looked down at her feet and shuffled them back and forth. It was quiet, silent, and it wasn't uncomfortable... it's just that he would prefer it not to be silent. And in order to have that, he knew what he had to do. He just... he didn't know how to go about actually doing it.

"Maya?"

"...Yes?"

"I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

"For being a jerk. You were just trying to help your friend Tristan and I just, I didn't mean to say we'd never be friends because what do I know and not-"

"Why are you apologizing for being at mad at me for when I did something wrong?"

"Because I hurt you."

"Well, I shouldn't have agreed to do it in the first place. I knew it would blow up in his face. Our faces."

"I was still being harsh."

"Stop doing that!"

"What?"

"Apologizing for nothing!"

He chuckled at her and she looked back up to him. "Do you forgive me?" she asked quietly, looking straight at him for the first time this whole conversation. He bit his lip.

"Only if you forgive me." She gave him a look and quickly sighed.

"Apology accepted."

"Hold on. I really want to start over and get to know you, Maya. Who is Maya Matlin?" she rolled her eyes and smiled at him, a slight pink color shading itself on her cheeks. "It was my main interest in the first place"

* * *

"So Katie might kill you if she sees us talking like this. She does not like the Ice Hounds... or jocks period." Maya laughed, thinking of her sister-turned-mistress-of-the-night's face if she saw her and Campbell Saunders sitting on the couch in the band room together. They had been there, talking for a good hour or so. Maya had learned so many things about him already. She learned that he had a dairy problem and only discovered that after he entered an ice-cream eating contest, he had two sisters and an older brother, and he missed them more than anything.

"You're not like all those other hockey guys, are you?" Maya asked after a second. Cam shrugged, smiling slightly at her comment, not sure if he should be taking it as a compliment, but he will anyway.

"You're not like the Maya I talked to on Facerange." he said and Maya bit her lip, looking down. "But that's okay. I like this Maya better."

Maya brightened as she chuckled. "Good. This Maya likes you too."

"Has that Maya ever skated?"

"She used to rollerskate a lot when I was like six. Then I fell and had to get ten stitches on my leg. I have a scar. Swear." Maya smiled. "And if you mean ice skating, I've never tried that. Not after the Rollerskating Incident. I figured that I'm horrible at skating period, point, and blank." Maya explained.

Cam couldn't help the smile on his face. "Come on!"

* * *

"I don't skate."

"I know. Just come on. What shoe size are you?"

"I'm not putting them on."

"I'll do it for you."

"I won't tell you my size."

"I'll guess."

"...8."

Cam placed the shoes he got from the spares on the floor next to her. She stared at them slightly before sighing, placing them on her feet. He bent forward, swatting her fingers away and laced them tightly for her as she bit on her thumb nervously.

* * *

"I don't skate. And I don't like hockey. Did I tell you I don't skate. I don't-gah!"

"Maya, it's okay. I got you."

She gripped his hand tightly, like he was a lifeline. Her heart was beating ten times faster than it normally did. She never thought she'd see the day where she would be on any type of skates again.

"My scar is like throbbing. It knows that this is a bad idea."

"Let me help, okay?"

He grabbed her waist gingerly, not allowing her to fall. He glided, and she tried to follow him. She started to wobble and immediately clenched onto him, anything that she could grasp. He laughed, holding her up. She gave him an unamused look before her face dissolved into giggles.

"Now just push forward okay. Try to follow me. All you need to do is find your balance and..." he almost let go of Maya's waist who screeched in protest before he placed his hand back on her hip. "I'm kidding, I won't let go."

"Good. Because if you do, I could kill you."

"Oh really?" He let go of her hand and she squealed, grabbing onto his shirt, clutching his chest, purely out of survival and not proximity. Cam shook his head and held her hand again, tighter. Maya squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face in his chest as he turned their bodies, reaching the curve. Looking down at her, he smiled.

Peeking out, she sighed in relief before she realized that he had already let her go... mostly. Her hands were still connected with his. She whimpered but Cam nodded, assuring her that she was doing fine. She nodded back, looking down at her feet before loud and obnoxious beeping threw her off track. Literally. It startled her so bad that she lost balance and without warning. she fell. She expected to hit the ice hard but all she landed on was cold and surprisingly, it was not so bad.

Cam fell on top of her and Maya squeaked at his weight. He quickly tried to push some of it off of her, but then he heard a giggle. A tiny giggle exploded into a flurry of chuckling, leading him to laugh with her.

"I told you I don't skate." she heaved out between laughs and that's when it all... sort of... stopped. And the air was still... there was no noise... it was quiet. Maya wasn't giggling anymore. She looked up at him. and it may have been an illusion but he thought he saw her eyes linger to his lips for a moment. Or maybe those were his eyes lingering. He couldn't tell. All he knew is that if he was going to have one chance, he hopes it was this one. It would make him feel better about taking it.

He kissed her gently, the pressure on her first kiss, never been kissed lips was feather-light. Then he kissed her again, this time it was harder, like he couldn't help it. Maya's heart raced so fast that it seemed impossible not to be going into cardiac arrest at the moment.

The door opened. At first, they didn't register it until they heard the hoots and hollers of unforgettable jock voices. Oh, his practice must be starting. They quickly released each other's lips and gave each other a dazed look before Cam turned to face his team while Maya unsuccessfully tried to hide her face.

"What are you doing, Rook! No puck bunnies on the field."

"Cam, get off of her already. We have practice!"

"Cam? Is that Chicken Cutlet?"

"Owen! Rookie's macking on your girlfriend!"

* * *

**omg thank you so much for the wonderful prompt fancygirl13. it was really one of the best I've gotten. Pulled me out of my funk!**


	17. Katiepolitan

"I've never hated conjugating more than anything right now." Maya groaned as she opened her textbook.

Cam looked up at his girlfriend and smiled. Sure, she was focused on her French but she was so beautiful. Her eyes were trained on her page, her hair was in a ponytail, and all she had on was a grey shirt and sweat pants but she could never look more beautiful than what she looked like right now.

Cam took the hand that wasn't writing in his and placed a kiss on her fingertips. Her pink lips curved into a teeny smile, a familiar one that he cherished. He began kissing up her arm while she tried swatting him away, but the smile on her face betrayed her actions. He chuckled as he kissed her shoulder lightly. Maya bit her lip as Cam began his new favorite pastime, biting her neck.

"Cam, noooooo." she tried to stop him, not even halfheartedly. "I have French to do." she said weakly, kind of hoping he did that thing where he didn't listen to her, which he does often. He turned her away from the book and kissed her on the lips once before going back to adoring her neck, gently biting here and there. Maya's hands found their way into his hair.

"Cam...oh god...please, I can't..." she was really enjoying this, against her will and it if confusion had a taste, that would be all she could taste in her mouth. Her eyes fluttered shut as he reached her ear. Maya sighed in a resigned manner and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll stop if you really want." He informed her, kissing the place behind her ear that made her squirm. She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I will."

"You know what, you should just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

"Are you sure you should just burst in like that?" Marisol asked Katie over the phone.

"It's a surprise Katie. They didn't expect me home for two days. I really want to see them." Katie whined, parking her car across the street so she wouldn't alert them of her arrival. "Once, my older brother came in a whole week early while we were eating dinner and almost gave my mom a heart attack."

"And you're going to continue the tradition?" Marisol shook her head, even though her best friend couldn't see her.

"You bet." Katie assured, quietly placing her key in the lock and turning it. After saying goodbye to Marisol, she walked inside, gently gripping and shutting the door. She smiled widely. But then something odd happened. She heard giggling... she heard the smack of lips and then more giggling. Katie scrunched her nose. Was that Maya? She took off her shoes and quickly tiptoed to the source of the sound.

"Oh my god! Ew!" Katie screeched as her parents pulled apart. "Mom! Dad!"

* * *

Maya and he had ended up lying down on her bed, somewhere along the way. He was hovering over her and he had that look in his eye that Maya could only describe as a feral one. She leaned up to kiss him, to which he responded to with ease. Pulling back, Maya bit down on his lip and he sort of hissed back at her. Maya gave him a smile as she released his bottom lip, as she pulled down Maya his jacket for him.

He grabbed her hands and pinned them to her mattress, intertwining their fingers. He kissed her, and he loved doing that. He loved when their lips met... he could do it all day if someone let him. Her tongue darted out and she pulled it back, teasing him. His throat released something of a growl, which made Maya's skin tingle. His hands trailed down her arms, down her chest, down her torso, reaching the ends of her shirt. He had completed the process of peeling off her t-shirt when-

"Not now, Mom! Maya, you're not going to believe what I just- oh my god!"

Katie barged in. Cam pushed himself off of Maya quicker than lightening and she put her shirt on quickly, fumbling with the fabric.

"This whole house is a hotbed for hormones!" Katie screeched. "You know what, Maya... we'll talk later. Just... as you were." Katie shook her head and walked away. Maya bit her lip and glanced at Cam, who stood up and almost tripped.

"I thought you said she was coming home in two days." he whispered.

"Don't I look as surprised as you do?"

"Well, you have a hickey so I should go before your brother shows up or something." Cam stuttered, tripping over himself as he left the room.

"Wait! No goodbye?"

"Bye."

"Cam!"

He sighed, reaching forward to kiss her cheek goodbye. Maya rolled her eyes as he quickly rushed out of her room and flopped back on her bed.

* * *

"Now that you two are decent and breathing normally, we need to talk about that what happened today in here." Katie announced as she entered the kitchen. Maya had just poured milk in a bowl, getting ready for bed, hoping she had escaped a Katie lecture. Her mother had been watering her favorite plant. She gave Maya a look and wheeled herself away as quickly as she could.

"Mom! That is so not fair!" Maya yelled as the door to her parents room clicked to her in response.

Katie shrugged. "Okay, just you then."

"Why do you even care so much about what I was doing with him?" Maya sighed, placing the milk back in the fridge. "We weren't going to do anything tonight. Nothing. Especially with Mom and Dad downstairs, Katie."

"Was it really nothing Maya? Are you sure that if I hadn't come in, you would tell him...or yourself when to stop." Maya bit her lip and was quiet for that one. "I just want you to know everything you need to for when it comes time for you two to...do...it."

Maya shook her head and groaned. "It doesn't even matter, Katie. We already know."

Katie stopped her rant and looked down at the face of her little sister. She sighed. She was so young... she remembered the little girl who she tea partied with all the time. Who begged her older brother to carry her on his broad shoulders. Who couldn't remember the number six when it came to counting.

Katie swallowed."You two already...?"

Maya shook her head matter of factly. That was the truth. They hadn't. Sure, they did... stuff but they never really preformed the act of_ it_. They talked about doing it before and it turns out that it wasn't their biggest priority at the moment.

"That's weird. I thought you guys would be going at it like monkeys the minute you guys were out of my sight."

"He's not like that, Katie, god." Maya shrugged, pouring her cereal in the bowl. "He was so flustered that he left pretty much immediately and almost didn't say goodbye." Maya sighed.

Katie's eyes narrowed. "And you weren't going to do it with him? You sound disappointed."

Maya dign't answer, swirling her Honey Nut Bunches of Oats around in her bowl slowly, and avoiding her sister's eye contact. Katie sat down next to her and gave her a shocked look. Maya rolled her eyes.

"I love him, Katie. Even if we don't work out in the end, I would never regret doing it with him." Maya gave her sister a sly smile. "You were right. Hockey players are something else."

"Ew! Gross. Okay, so in the future when I say I tried to warn you, don't yell at me. But basically, I'm going to be your own special magazine, the exclusive and pricey Katiepolitan. Tell me everything."

"God Katie, he is amazing. I... I just want to kiss him all the time. And he's just such... he's just so different when we're like that." Katie's eyebrows rose into her bangs. Maya shook her head in fond memory. "Not that it's bad and all... I like it..."

"I noticed that. I thought he was different too. Guys like that are so weird. They seem so sweet standing up and then when they're lying down, they turn into animals. What happened?"

Maya almost protested. "Katie-" The look on Katie's face left no room for negotiation, and the resigned and defeated sigh from her lips led Maya into telling her sister everything.

"Okay so..."

* * *

**this is for hunter. happy leif erikson day.**


End file.
